About a Girl
by titlemecrazy
Summary: "Talk to your sexy boyfriend. I want to know all your hopes and dreams," he says cheekily. "Who said you were sexy?" / or, Beck pesters Jade to answer random questions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I do happen to own Gage, Lila, and Maguire. I needed something and yeah...that's how they came to be.**

"Hey, Jade?" Beck asks. I glance up from my book to find him sitting uncomfortably close to me. As shocking as it seems, I love cuddling with Beck, but not while I'm in the middle of a good book.

I decide to humor him. "What?"

He clears his throat and says, "Name three colleges you'd like to attend." He throws in a sweet smile as if that will distract me from his demand. Sweet makes me sick...especially when I'm reading.

I glare at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Where do you want to go to college?" he repeats. He gently pries my book out of my hands and maneuvers the both of us so that he's propped against the wall of the RV and my legs are draped over his on the bed. I roll my eyes. I want my book back. Gage was just about to rip Lila from the bloody grasp of Maguire.

Groaning, I lean my head back and respond, "I heard **what **you want. I'd like to know **why **you chose to bother me while I'm in book-mode. Do you have a death wish?"

He chuckles because he's Beck, and he hasn't figured out yet that I don't like to be interrupted. It's also possible that he has but does it anyway just to get on my nerves. I let it go because I like his hair. Okay, that's not the only reason. "I want you to be in Beck-mode now. C'mon, Princess-"

"**NO!**" I cut him off. "Never, never call me that."

It doesn't faze him, and he continues as if I didn't say anything. "Talk to your sexy boyfriend. I want to know all your hopes and dreams," he says cheekily. He scoops up my hand and traces meaningless patterns on my palm. Damn it. He knows I love that.

"Who said you were sexy?" I manage. I bite the inside of my cheek to hold back a smile.

"Hurtful," he scoffs. I do nothing. When we first started dating, I felt some sort of need to make sure he knew I wasn't _completely_ serious by comments like that. I know he knows that now, though, so I don't bother reacting. I want to know how Gage is going to kill Maguire in the next chapter. I think I'll go through the many different possibilities until Beck gives up. "Tell me."

Gage could use the pin that fastens the top of his lame shirt as an arrow. Maguire is the target.

"It's just three colleges," Beck is saying. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Lila could elbow Maguire in the ribs and get out of the way, giving Gage the opportunity to tackle Maguire and beat him mercilessly.

"I'll give you the book back," Beck whispers in my ear. He kisses the side of my head.

Gage could kick off the knob securing the rope of the light fixture conveniently located right above Maguire, crushing him.

Silence. Beck is going to give up now. I'm sure.

I was wrong. It seems Beck is going to silently argue as well. He brushes his lips against my jaw bone, right below my ear. I flinch ever so slightly and he laughs. I have half a mind to ask him why he stopped tracing my palm.

Where was I? Gage could use his... Beck leaves a trail of kisses up and down my jaw. Gage could... Beck plants one on my lips. My breath hitches. I'm not giving in. Gage could use his watch to distract Maguire and move behind him... Beck's lips find the nape of my neck next. ...and Gage would eventually tear him limb from limb.

Beck stops for a moment and sighs. He's probably frustrated because, as difficult as it's been, I have not budged. That does not by any means give him the right to stop kissing me. I make the mistake of showing this on my face, and he smirks triumphantly. Oh no. Now I've done it. I must not give in. I reach for my book, but he jerks it away. I honestly can't remember what I'm not giving in to.

On with the list. Gage could switch places with Lila somehow... Beck goes in for the kill. Funny I think that when I'm listing possible ways Gage could kill Maguire. Right, so switch places and get a choke hold on... Beck continues his highly distracting argument by kissing in a pattern. Neck, jaw, lips. Neck, jaw, lips. Choke hold on...the one guy... Neck, jaw, lips. Shoot, what is the character's freaking name? Neck. Good guy chokes bad guy... Jaw. Good guy pushes bad guy into poisonous lake... Lips.

"Alright, alright!" I yell. Beck fails at acting innocent. "I give up!" I see his grip loosen on my book. I lunge for it and practically fly out of the bed to the couch. I have to find out how the good guy (Gage! Now that I am free from Beck's lips, I can think clearly.) kills Maguire. I flip to my marked page and start reading. Gage appears to find Lila in Maguire's grasp. Blah, blah, anger, blah. Here! Gage takes a deep intake of air (He's going to go supersonic on Maguire and blow his brains out, I know it!) and...admits...defeat... "What the hell kind of story is this?" I throw the book at the wall, and it falls into Beck's dirty fish tank.

Beck laughs from his spot on the bed. I walk over grumpily and collapse onto his lap. I grab his face to kiss him, but he turns to the side so I get his cheek. "Dude! What's with the cheek?" I exclaim.

"I'm not kissing you until you give me an answer." I swear he can be so stubborn.

"Answer?" I ask. I guess it had been a question we were arguing about. "And you were just kissing me. For the past fifteen minutes!" I add angrily.

"That's different," he shrugs.

"**Oh**." I'd say two can play that game, but I really can't. He has such kissable lips. "Ew. I can't believe I just thought that," I whisper. I'm definitely washing my mouth out later.

Thankfully, Beck ignores my statement. Instead, he responds, "I still want to know your top three choices for college."

I answer him, not because I admit defeat, but because I want to kiss him. "NYU, UCLA, and, uh... Princeton." I lean in to get my kiss. It doesn't happen because he scoots away again. "Beck!" I slap him. I'm not sorry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he cries. It's more of an outburst, I guess, but I'm imagining him cry in my head. I never said I'm a perfect girlfriend. "Princeton?"

I roll my eyes. "So?" I can't help but glare slightly.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I just never took you for an Ivy League girl." That is the wrong thing to say, and he knows it.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to go to school there?" I ask in a way that would scare anybody else, but Beck has never been scared of me.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. Forget about that, babe," he soothes, running his hand up and down my leg, "and tell me why you want to go to Princeton."

"I don't know," I sigh. His interest is annoying. "My dad went to Princeton. We talked about it when he was still proud of me, when I was still his precious little girl. Can we kiss now?" I pout for good measure.

He puts a finger on my lips and shakes his head. I don't try to control the volume of my groan of frustration. "What do you think you'll major in?" he questions. I don't like being interrogated.

"Why do you care?" I'm getting really impatient. When he doesn't respond, I slam my fist on the bed. "Probably theatre or music. Can we kiss now?" He shakes his head. I'd like to wipe that stupid grin off his stupid face. "I would have never guessed," I reply. My voice drips with sarcasm. "I don't have the slightest desire to make out with you."

I can't believe how calm he is right now. He smirks as he prods me for another answer. "Any other possibilities?" He's playing with my hair now in addition to rubbing my leg. I know he's doing this because he wants to calm me down, and I only let him continue because maybe I might kind of enjoy it.

"English," I announce before I force his lips to mine. I smile against him when he doesn't resist.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote this about a month ago, but I didn't want to post it until I finished writing the entire story. Well, that won't be for a while, and I _really _wanted to share this with you guys (girls...). I decided I'd go ahead and post this chapter to give you a little taste. Just keep in mind: I will not be updating until I have finished writing EVERY chapter. That way, when I do start updating, it'll be regular. Let me know what you think!**

**I didn't know what to title this story, so I put my Bade playlist on shuffle and picked the first song. Then I wasn't sure, so I picked two other songs. I went with the second one because it makes the most sense, I think. Anyway...**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
